frosty love
by AnimalKingdom101
Summary: what happen's when Creepie and Skipper go for a walk Chris alice and budge kiss must read


I do not own the growing up creepie cast unfortunately except my oc Peirce who is Skipper's "brother "

Creep's POV

I am creepie creature , you may have heard about me before and if you haven't my life isn't normal it's actually a fairy tale with out the fairy beacuse my familys a little out of the ordinary . I was raised by a bunch of bug's my mother is a praying mantis and my father is a mosqitoue .I know what you are probally thinking this girl is psycho ! .But I am not .You probally can geuss there not my real parent's .. NOBODY really know's this except Budge my best friend and Skipper he was raised by a spider but thats another story . Anyway when I was a baby I was left on the doorstep of deezelwood manor . The bug's took pity on me as a baby and vowed to raise me . Now I am 18 and freezing cold as I am at my treehouse I built in the middle of winter... I was snaped out of thought when I heard "Creeps? Creepie? Creepila ? " I slightly chuckled It was skipper he alway's called me Creep's then Creepie and finaly my full name Creepila . I smiled halfly and said "hey Skip it's me " he walked in bundled up in a coat scarf boot's and hat ( tarantula style of course !:) he gasped when he saw I was only in a light weight sweater and my normal gothic chick attire . He quickly took off his jacket and and put it on me I refused alot and said "SKIPPER ! no it's your's you need to wear it .." and he kept saying No NO NO I'm not letting my best friend freeze like a popsicle ! finnaly I gave up after he gave me his coat Hat and scarf we decided to go home but as we were walkin Skipper stopped me and whispered LOOK OH MY God..." I turned to se what he was talking about there was my best friend Budge and Chris-Alice KISSING ! I almost fainted that's when thing's got .Awkward.. for me and Skipper .I turned to skipper Who was dumbfounded just as much as I was I softly said " let's give them their privacy " he looked at me as if I were nut's and said " BUT there making out in a public area !" I rolled my eye's as we took the long way home since we didn't wan't to disturb Chris and Budge . There was then a sudden burst of wind I looked at skipper and said "are you sure your not cold ? " he replied with a simple na I smiled and said "thanks Skipper BUt little did I Know Little Peirce had something up his sleeve

Peirce's POV

MY brother Skipper Is Sweet and nice kind and funny but is a complete wuss when it come's to asking girl's out he has been trying to ask creepie since he was 11 so he has been crushin on this girl for 8 years ! for the love of the lord do it already *blush's madly* sick perverted people not like that ! anyway I had hatched a plan for them to start dating IM SO BAD anyway I didn't plan Chrissy and Budge to be Kissy kissy but hey it was a distraction I only asked them to make sure the took the long way home

Anywho Once Creepie and Skip walk on to the bridge Creepie will trip beacuse of the ice and her clumsyness :) then My brother dearest will come and help her up while he's not paying attention I'll hang misltoe on the tree and I payed Nat Creep's bro to scream KISS HER at noon exactly hehe evil me I be cupid BABY Then Hopefully he won't screw up and not tell her he love's her Beacuse honestly Im sick of seeing spider web's everywhere with her name beacuse man oh man has he got a frost bit brain that he won't tell her beacuse his stubborness to admit he love's her

Skipper's POV

Oh my God SKIPPER DAMIN ARACNA YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD ! YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL HER YOU LOVE... my thought's were interupted by a woah ! I saw Creepie start to slip and as she did she grabed my Sweater and yanked me down by accident and I fell right on top of her God I was so Embarrased I was blushing like a gyser errupted CURSE PALE SKIN but when I realized a muffled mmph! I noticed Creepie's perfect lips matched mine perfectly ! yeah She pulled away boo She said "umm uh sorry I know you don't probally feel the same but I I ...LOVE YO..." I didn't let her finnish her sentence Beacuse I crashed ,my lip's on her's and we kissed for about 10 minute's without air God Bless Spider like abillitys "..at so I take it that mean's you love me too?" I smiled and nodded she laughed and said "Good beacuse I wanted to do this " with that we went into another make out exstravagansa and man was she pretty I was the luckiest guy in the world !

Peirce

HULLELUIA HE DID IT GO SKIPPER ! YES oh MAN JUST THINK HE'S GONNA BE EVEN MORE LOVE STRUCK NOW ahhhh

Nobody's pov

6 years later Creepie married Skipper and The already happily married couple Budge and Chris alice were expecting there first born son to come in 7 month's

1/2 a year later Creepie and skipper have a surprise ... CREEPIE'S PREGNATE

15 year's later creepie and Skip's daughter Willow fall's in love with her best friend Cade who is CA and Budge's kid

the end


End file.
